Day I Died
by Luna of Burg
Summary: My first Angst fanfic about ? Read and rind out! Please review it too! I think it is good...


  
Day I Died  
  
  
  
Author' Notes- My first attempt on an Angst fanfic. I bet no one will guess who this is about till the end, and don't read ahead to peek! I am not sure if this is too good so please review and tell me... oh, and this is sorta dedicated to my friend Eterna, Goddess of the Spring. I hope you like it Eterna!   
  
  
  
  
I sat there in the castle of Cephiro. The wind played with my hair as I looked outside. Tears fell freely from my eyes, and I didn't bother wiping them away. He was gone, the person I cared most about. I couldn't ever tell him to his face, but I loved everything about him. His tall figure, his smile, when hs smiled, and I loved the way I knew he loved me too. But he wasn't here anymore. He left me... he left me just like that. I still remember what he said before he died, died in my arms as I cradled him in my caring arms. I remember his words so clearly... I felt more tears fall. How could I live on without the one I love? He just left... left me all alone with only my friends to comfort me. I couldn't bare the pain any longer. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.  
  
Die. The word lingered in my heart. I remembered how he died, died saying me from... no, the memory is still to painful. I remember how he whispered in his last breath that he cared... that he loved me... and I didn't say a thing, I was too stunned to say anything. I couldn't bare it. The empty feeling in my heart grew bigger. I still had her though, even if we were only friends... she was like my sister... always there for me when I was hurt or sad. She had tried to comfort me, but I had turned her down... and I hurt her. I hurt her badly. Not just mentally but also physically. I can't believe what I had done to her. I knew she had forgiven me, but I still regret it. I regret doing what I did to her. I remember our fight so well. I... I almost... I almost killed her, wait, I did kill something in her. I killed the light that was her trust in me. I destroyed that completely.  
  
"Stop!" I heard her scream as I tried to kill myself.   
"Let go of me!" I screamed back and showed her in the wall. I heard her whimper slightly, but then she went back to trying to get the knife back out of my hands. I was so angry and full of sadness that I took the knife and stabbed her in the stomach.  
"Aieeeeeee!" I heard her cry out as blood dripped from her stomach. I felt warm red blood ooze onto my hands. She looked up at my in horror and disbelief. I was still so angry that I started punching and kicking her. Her screams could be heard through the entire castle. I felt something slipping away from me. My sanity was slowly leaving me. I raised my hands and called out my strongest attack. She screamed one last time and fell limp to the floor. I looked down at the blood on my hands and the knife I was holding. My senses returned and I started screaming my head off.  
  
I lost her that day. It was one week since he died and I lost her. Everyone had lost her. Not even the one she loved could bring her back. I had hurt her heart so deeply. I had a hard time walking by her room because I knew I had been the one how had put her in this state. I could never forgive myself. I had also killed Emeruade and Zagato. It had been so hard when I had returned to Tokyo, but she comforted me. She had been there for me. But, I had lost her. I had lost my star. She was my star that shone brightly and cheerfully, but now it came crashing down. I had killed her. I was killing her softly. I knew she wouldn't last long, I had killed her soul...  
  
I had basically killed him too. The two people I cared about most... I killed them both basically. I killed him be pretending I didn't care, that I didn't notice. I killed her by... well, I already told you how I killed her. I lost the two people I cared most about, and I would never get them back. I wish she had been me and I had been her. Then maybe I would have died... no! She is not going to die! I couldn't lose her too... I felt more tears fall from my eyes.  
  
A knock on the door startled me.   
"Come in." I choked out. Clef entered with his head hanging down.   
"She... she died... she just stopped breathing..." was all he could say before he broke into tears.   
"No... Noooooooooo!" I screamed and stood up. I ran out of my room and down the hall to her room. I saw her. She looked worse than before. Blood seeped out of her arms and legs.   
"No..." I said.  
"The funeral is later." Clef informed me. I felt more tears fall.  
  
I stood looking at the sky. What else did I have too life for? He died... she died... I died. I felt myself slipping away. Nothing was worth this pain. No one was here to stop me. Who would try? I would just kill them too. I smiled at that bitter thought. I guess I was really dead. I had nothing to live for, so why bother living day by day with this pain? Why should I live on? I didn't have a single good reason. And now I knew what true pain felt like...  
  
"Ascot..." I put flowers by his grave. The tears just kept falling.  
"Hikaru..." I choked on her name as I also put flowers on her grave.  
"I am so sorry Hikaru... please forgive me..." I whispered. In the wind, I thought I heard a faint whisper.   
"I forgive you..." I thought I heard Hikaru say. I smiled again.  
"Ascot... thank you for caring about me... I... I love you too..." I whipped some tears away.  
"I'm coming guys, I am coming. Wait for me a little longer." I said and smiled bitterly as I took out the knife, which still had Hikaru's dry blood on it. The tears fell again.   
"Goodbye..." I said as I plunged the knife into my own chest.  
  
  
  
Hikaru Shidou   
Magic Knight of Fire  
You will always be in our hearts  
Thank you for giving us peace  
May the angels watch over you   
Rest in Peace  
  
  
Summoner Ascot  
The Best Summoner in Cephiro  
May your strong heart always be a part of us  
You were born in this land  
And you now return to this land  
Rest in Peace  
  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki  
Magic Knight of Water  
You will always be apart of us  
You lost something  
But gained so much  
Rest in Peace  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Well... *sniff( I am crying... and I wrote it! I shouldn't cry! Hmmm... Did anyone guess it was Umi? Well, I hope you didn't! I think I am okay at writing Angst, what do you people think? Please review!  
  



End file.
